geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo Holland
Apollo Holland is a character in Lunarosse. He is the son of Joyce Fairweather and the best friend of Noel Warhol. He's one of the better agents of the Bahrmuel Ranger Guild, but he has a tendency to forget some of the minor details that could come in handy. Despite this, he's more intelligent than people make him out to be. He's very handy when it comes to situations with the Cheshire race, being friendly to all animals. Physical Appearance Originally, Apollo was to have short brown hair and green eyes. However, since a suitable face portrait was unavailable at the time, he was given short, spiky blond hair and blue-green eyes instead. Regardless of each design, his outfit was the same. He wears a long sleeved white collar button-up shirt, black pants, and brown knee length boots. Brown gloves cover his hands and a green sash is tied around his waist that holds his sword and scabbard. A green necklace with a gold medal is around his neck and he often wears a sleeveless orange coat with a black collar and a long tail in the back. Personality Apollo is a relentless optimist and a self-proclaimed "hero" who wishes to protect and help anyone in need. Although his heart may be in the right place, his naivety and optimism rub people the wrong way. He talks and acts before thinking, unintentionally causing trouble. He is hot-headed and fearless, not afraid to push his limits and has little regard for authorities. He hides whatever guilt he feels behind his mannerisms, though doing so causes people to misunderstand him. He often forgets the most simplest of tasks, but after he joins the Mnemosyne Company his memory appears to improve drastically. He is very loyal to his mother, Joyce, Noel, and the Cheshire race, and will not allow anyone to threaten or attack them. Later, he finds himself heavily attracted to Erika after she joins the group. Despite how things may be, Apollo can read people like a book. Sometimes he ends up knowing more about the person in question than they know themselves. He's very understanding and accepting of Noel's choices in life, not caring whatever it is he hides, as long as he's happy with what he's done or will do. Abilities Apollo is a classical Warrior character and uses broadswords during battle. His stats are normal for an all-rounder; he lags behind Channing in terms of Strength and Defense but makes up for it with high Agility, Evasion, and Accuracy growth, allowing him to dispatch the speedier enemies. Though he's named after a Sun God, he mostly prefers to use Lightning Glyphs, since he initially begins with one at the adventure's start. Trivia *There was to be a plot point in the game where Apollo reveals his name is actually a code name and that his real name is actually Felix Riley. This didn't make it into the final product due to lack of time and he couldn't find a proper spot to put it in. *Apollo is based off of Gemini's best friend of twenty-plus years. *Apollo originally had three Cheshire companions that were going to be recruitable characters, but they were scrapped due to lack of proper sprites. *He was meant to play a bigger role in the game and become a main protagonist, but because of the change in story he was made into a secondary, yet important, character. He was scripted to have a rivalry with Vaarn, which was instead given to Garrett for unknown reasons. *His weapon class was suppose to be katana blades, but Gemini was too lazy to make another weapon class. Shame on you, Gemini. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fanfiction Category:Video Game